Reason
by mycherrylimes
Summary: Konfrontasi Jaemin terhadap Renjun yang baru saja menerima ajakan kencan seorang senior. Bukan tarik ulur, hanya saja masing-masing dari mereka butuh alasan. ( Na Jaemin. Huang Renjun. Renmin. Jaemren. NCT Dream. )


**REASON**

' _sebenarnya bukan tarik ulur, hanya saja masing-masing dari mereka butuh alasan.'_

.

.

 _a fanfiction by_ _ **Joyyliete**_

©2018

.

.

* * *

Renjun menyedot _lemon tea_ -nya banyak-banyak. Kedua matanya menjurus tajam pada lelaki yang tengah duduk menyender kursi di depannya. Berbeda jauh karena raut wajah pemuda itu santai saja, kendati Renjun bisa saja meledak di siang hari musim gugur yang dingin ini.

.

"Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Jika kamu tak keberatan, seharusnya ekspresimu baik-baik saja."

.

Renjun menghela napas berat. Dia tahu kapan saja orang-orang akan datang dan memaksanya bercerita atau parahnya menyerang habis-habisan seperti yang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Meski tak berniat ofensif tetapi berita cepat menyebar bak tumpahan gula yang mengundang semut-semut mendekat. Namun yang dihadapinya kali ini bocah besar yang cukup hendak membuatnya meledak. Na Jaemin namanya.

"Ekspresiku baik-baik saja! Lagipula untuk apa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Itu hal yang wajar kan, apa aku tak boleh melakukannya?"

.

Dibilang sahabat, mereka tidaklah sedekat itu. Dibilang teman, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu beradu mulut di mana-mana. Dibilang musuh, itu terlalu kejam omong-omong.

.

"Well, aku penasaran saja, terkejut juga _sih_ ada orang yang mau denganmu." Jaemin tersenyum meremehkan dan batas Renjun sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

.

Renjun mengerti. Diam-diam dalam lubuk hati sesuatu menggoresnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menahan kesakitannya di depan Na Jaemin.

.

"Ada banyak orang yang menyukaimu, senior bahkan junior. Kamu selama ini selalu menolak mereka kan, tapi sekarang kamu menerima? Kamu bahkan tak pernah dekat dengannya."

"Memang apa salahnya? Kenapa kamu ikut campur, ini hidupku. Memangnya kamu siapa?," Pemuda Huang mengerutkan alisnya tak suka.

.

Jaemin mengerti. Diam-diam dalam lubuk hati sesuatu menggoresnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menahan kesakitannya di depan Huang Renjun.

.

Semilir angin lembut melewati mereka dengan tenang pulang pergi lewat jendela samping _cafe._ Bahkan tak sekedar menggelitik kedua pipi manusia itu, mungkin mengerti ketegangan yang menghiasi bola mata atau tak mau repot-repot mendengarkan perdebatan panjang keduanya.

.

Mereka tak pernah terlalu pantas untuk disebut teman dekat. Mereka hanya saling bertemu dan bicara tanpa perencanaan. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Hingga tak saling sadar mereka sangat dekat tanpa mencoba mendekat.

.

Sebenarnya Jaemin tidak bisa tidur semalam. Mendengar kabar bahwa Renjun menerima ajakan kencan seorang senior dua hari lalu, dia tak bisa mengerti sama sekali. Mengapa Renjun menerima orang itu atau mengapa dirinya sendiri repot-repot memikirkan pemuda itu sampai rela menghabiskan malamnya tanpa guna.

.

Sebenarnya Renjun tidak bisa tidur semalam. Melihat Jaemin mengirimnya pesan untuk bertemu siang ini. Dilihat sekilas dia sangat paham atau mungkin otaknya pura-pura tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Jaemin mengajaknya bertemu. Dia punya alasan untuk dijelaskan pada pemuda itu, tapi hati miliknya agaknya terlalu lemah untuk mengatakannya.

.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi, Huang, katakan padaku kenapa kamu menerima dia?"

.

Renjun menghela napas gusar, "Kenapa kamu sangat ingin tahu _sih_? Itu pilihanku, untuk apa aku mengatakan alasanku padamu?"

.

Jaemin mengusak rambutnya sedikit kasar. Berbicara pada Renjun sama saja membuat pikirannya bertambah kusut. Kenapa Renjun tidak bilang saja alasannya, dengan itu Jaemin bisa menentukan langkah yang harus dia ambil. Pemuda itu hanya butuh kepastian.

.

Renjun meminum kembali _lemon tea_ -nya yang sedari tadi diam tanpa disentuh. Berbicara pada Jaemin sama saja membuat pikirannya tak tenang. Kenapa Jaemin ingin tahu sekali. Isi kepalanya bercabang antara apa dia ingin memojokkan dirinya atau Jaemin justru marah padanya. Pemuda asal Tiongkok itu hanya butuh kepastian.

.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaemin bangkit, "Terserah lah, lagipula aku baru saja sadar kenapa aku ingin tahu. Abaikan saja itu tidak penting, _kok._ "

Pemuda itu hendak cepat-cepat pergi dengan langkah panjangnya menuju pintu keluar, namun Renjun menginterupsi, "Kamu marah padaku?"

.

Renjun mendongak, Jaemin menatapnya.

"Katakan saja, alasanmu ingin tahu. Apa karena kamu marah padaku?"

.

Mereka berdua diam. Renjun yang menunggu Jaemin menjawab dan Jaemin yang diam saja sembari menatap pemuda itu.

.

"Bagaimana kalau iya?"

.

Renjun balas menatap Jaemin.

.

"Iya aku marah padamu. Aku marah padamu karena kamu diam saja, aku marah padamu karena kamu tak menjelaskan alasanmu. Aku marah padamu karena menerima laki-laki sialan itu!ㅡ"

Jaemin menghembuskan napasnya, terengah menahan emosi, "ㅡaku marah padamu karena kamu menganggapku bukan siapa-siapamu."

.

Dan dengan kalimat sesederhana itu Renjun mengerti. _Aku menyukaimu._ Meski kata-kata itu tertinggal di tenggorokannya.

.

Jaemin bersiap pergi namun Renjun menahan tangannya, menariknya kembali duduk dan pemuda itu menurutinya, "Kenapa tak mengatakannya dari tadi? Alasanku menerima orang itu adalah kamuㅡ"

.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

"ㅡaku hanya ingin tahu apa reaksimu, Na."

.

Dan hanya dengan kalimat sesederhana itu Jaemin mengerti. Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi mengeras tiba-tiba mengendur. Kedua bola matanya memandang manik mata pemuda yang diam-diam dikasihinya, mencari celah kebohongan di sana. Tapi Jaemin tak dapat menemukannya, maka dirinya tidak sanggup menahan senyuman bahkan terkekeh beberapa saat sebelum didapatinya raut kesal Renjun.

.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jaemin membuka mulutnya kembali, pandangannya melembut dan bibirnya naik membentuk senyum penuh arti, "Aku juga menyukaimu, _kok_."

.

Lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Renjun. Tidak peduli dengan wajah kaget pemuda itu atau tatapan aneh pengunjung _cafe._ Tidak peduli dengan hari esok. Dalam pendengarannya hanya jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat. Diam-diam berharap Renjun merasakannya juga.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut~**

* * *

Note :

Halo! Huhu angkat tangan sini yang mabok Renmin ㅜㅡㅡㅡㅜ Aku lagi gemes banget. Akhirnya remake ff lama yang pernah aku post di wordpress yang udah berdebu. .

Semoga kalian suka! Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa. Kalau mau ngobrol boleh hit me up joyyliete di twitter heheㅡ masih shamelessly promote myself.

Byebye~


End file.
